Gingerkits Destiny
by Gingerkit
Summary: Gingerkit is born in a clan where the kits have to fight for survival, when Wolfkit kills Lionkit, her brother, she hates him, but when he saves her life, Gingerkit slowly finds herself falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own warriors

Summery~

Gingerkit is born in a clan where the kits have to fight for survival, when Wolfkit kills Lionkit, her brother, she hates him, but when he saves her life, Gingerkit falls in love with him.

Leader:Redpelt~ Redish-brown tom with green eyes(Gingerheart's mate)

Deputy:Tigerheart~Brown tabby tom with green eyes(Gingerheart's brother)

Med. cat:Leafpelt~Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Wolfeyes~Grey tom with blue eyes

Tinyclaw~Black tom and white chest with grey eyes

Chalkfoot~white she-cat with black fur under the white with blue eyes.

Featherheart~Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Softfoot~ White she-cat with hazel eyes.

Queens:

Gingerheart~ Light Ginger shecat with amber eyes(mother to Gingerkit~ light ginger she-cat with amber eyes and Lionkit~Goldish-brown tom with blue eyes).

Featherleaf~Silver-grey she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Lilykit~Gold-brown tabby she-kit, Oceankit~ A dark gray-blue tom with shiny white tabby markings and blue eyes and Greykit~ dark gray tom with green eyes)

Blueheart~Blue-grey she-cat( mother to Wolfkit~ Grey tom with white underbelly and muzzle)

The queen gave one last push before a little, wet Ginger kit slid out onto the soft moss, joining her brother "R-redpelt p-pl-please d-dont l-let the k-kits f-fight" the queen pleaded before she gave one last breath, "Gingerheart?! No! I can't live like this!".

Redpelt ran through the woods, towards the lake and dived in and swam to the middle of the lake, where he swam towards the lakes floor and found a rock, he picked it up with his jaws and then dropped it on his leg, and it broke, he couldn't get back up, he let the darkness surround him as he sank deeper and deeper on his way to Lightclan(there Starclan).


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own warriors

Last time on Gingerkits Destiny:

Gingerkit and Lionkit were born, meanwhile, Gingerheart and Redpelt, the kits mother and father, die.

Gingerkit knew it, even before she opened her eyes, that her mother and father had died, with her mother dying from kitting her kits, Lionkit and Gingerkit, and Redpelt, just could'nt live with himself after his mate died, so he jumped into the lake.

The kits new foster mother was Heatherheart, Featherkit's mother, and their foster father was Tinyclaw, Heatherheart treated us like "normal" kits, but normal kits don't have their mother dying from giving birth and their father jumping into a lake to be with his dear, mate.

"Mommy, when are they going to open their eyes" A vioce asked, Its Featherkit, Heatherhearts REAL kit, not her foster kit, her and Tinyclaws kit "In time, they should, in time, sweety".

Gingerkits pov

'Its time to open my eyes' I thought, I slowly opened my eyes. squinting my eyes from the bright light, I looked over to my brother, Lionkit, and then at Featherkits nest, only to find that it was emty 'she must of went out to play!' I thought.

I walked out of the den to see, a bunch of cats surrounding something and chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The cats chanted, I went to get a better look and pushed myself through the older cats legs and I saw...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Warriors.  
Last time on Gingers Destiny:  
Gingerkit opens her eyes and then go's outside to find Featherkit but saw...

Gingerkits pov

I walked past the older cats and seen Featherkit and Wolfkit fighting, with their claws unsheathed.

Featherkits pov

"All cats who can catch their own prey, gather here under the gathering rock" The clan leader, Tigerpelt yowled.

I pushed past the brambles to the nursery and walked out into the clearing "Featherkit and Wolfkit, come here!" Tigerpelt yowled "Today, Featherkit and Wolfkit will battle for their life, as they are three moons old, they will get a manditory battle training for their fight, I will train Wolfkit, Tinyclaw, you will train your daughter".

-  
Wolfkit's pov

'Yes, I got the leader! I heard he was Gingerhearts brother, so he must be a great fighter' I thought exitedly.  
"Wolfkit, this is the Killing attack" Tigerpelt said calmly before pouncing on a squirrel and biting its neck.

Featherkit's pov

"Featherkit, please, survive this, you are my only kit" Tinyclaw pleaded "I will, father" I promised.

"Featherkit, this is the k-killing a-attack" Tinyclaw said as he jumped on a squirrel and bit its neck, breacking its neck.

Who will win?  
Find out next time on: Ginger's Destiny

Next time on Gingers Destiny: The fight will begin!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own warriors**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Me: Gingerkit, Wolfkit and Featherkit!**

**Lionkit and Tigerheart: Why not us?!**

**Me: Because, Lionkit you havent opened your eyes yet.**

**Lionkit: Then why am I here?! Oh no (Lionkit disappears with a cloud of smoke)**

**Me: Tigerheart, you are to cruel**

**Featherheart, Wolfkit: we found out that we will be fighting to the death today :*(**

**Me: Thats why!**

**Gingerkit : I do not own Warriors!**

**Featherkits pov**

_I can't believe I'm doing this, I hope I win!_ "The fight will begin in 1...2...aaaannnnndddd...3!" Tigerheart, the leader yowled before me and Wolfkit pounced on each other, I seen Gingerkit watching from the shadows _No! She should'nt have to watch this!_ I thought "You know, if you really want to survive, then actually pay attention to your battles" Wolfkit said calmly before biting my sholder and then scratching my stomach, I writhed in pain and then Wolfkit bent down, ready to kill, I looked over to see Gingerkit run over to us, ready to stop the battle if neccicarry.

**Gingerkits pov**

_No! I can't let my sister__**(A/N Featherkit is not really Gingerkits sister, she just thinks that she is, Gingerkit and Lionkits mother, Gingerheart died when giving birth and there father and the clans leader, Redpelt died while jumping into a lake END OF A/N) **_die!_**!**_! I ran forward "Please, Stop this!" I yowled, everyone looked over at me, and Tigerheart had jumped off of the Hightree "What did you just say?!" Tigerheart snarled, unsheathing his claws as well, and started walking towards me, everyone started laughing and many cats were saying "She shouldn't of done that" and "Someone might want to get the medicine cat" While everyone else was laughing.

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I have a lot of reasons**

**1)School**

**2)Homework**

**3)Stress**

**4)I've been getting bullied, so I'm really sad:*(**

**5)I'm not getting Ideas**

**6) School**

**7) School**

**So now thats out of the way, I now have 5 fanfictions on my account, my newest story will be #1**

**#1)Kayla: The heart of the jewel(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**#2)Kayla: The lost Demon(Inuyasha) **

**#3)Gingerkits Destiny(Warriors)**

**#4)Unfortionate(Dbz)**

**#5)The Ginger Scourge(Warriors)**

**Ok, the storys that I'm working on are**

**1)Kayla:The heart of the Jewel( Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**2)Kayla:The lost Demon(Inuyasha)**

**3)Unfortionate(Dbz)**

**4)Gingerkits Destiny(Warriors)**

**Please Read and Reveiw**

** Click**

** On**

** The**

** Button**

** Please!**


End file.
